The invention relates to filters, including air cleaners.
The invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward filter assemblies providing more efficient use of space and better performance, including a smaller package size and more flexibility in package geometry. The invention also arose during continuing development efforts relating to the above-noted parent application. Like the noted parent application, the present system provides more filter media area in a given volume.